


90. "i can't do this anymore."

by bruises



Series: dialogue prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/F, Heavy Angst, Kanima Violet, Living Together, Love Confessions, Secrets, Violence, Werewolf Paige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige locks eyes with Violet and stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	90. "i can't do this anymore."

Paige locks eyes with Violet and stops.

“I can’t do this anymore.” Her voice shakes and her hands are trembling. The knife that she’s holding feels like it weighs a tonne. She wonders how it would feel against Violet’s skin.

Violet sees the dark glint in Paige’s eyes. She walks towards Paige and grabs the knife from her hand, as if to protect herself. The ground beneath her feet feels unsteady; they need to keep walking.

“What?” Violet asks, turning away.

They walk back to the apartment in silence. Paige doesn’t answer Violet’s question. The sound of the key clicking in the lock fills the hallway (along with that light that just _won’t stop buzzing_ ).

Violet thinks back to the deadpool; she knows that she can clear out the few people left on that list. But Paige? After spending three months tracking people down together, she doesn’t know if she could.

She finds herself being shoved against a wall. The rough movement causes her head and spine to crack against the brickwork; her nose is bleeding. A knife is pressed against Violet’s neck.

“Did you actually think that I wanted to kill all those innocent people?” Paige exclaims, her teeth bared. “You’re on the list Violet; I saw it.”

Violet blinks. “You saw?”

To remind her, Paige edges the knife closer to her windpipe. “What are you? Why are on the list?”

She doesn’t respond - Paige can’t know what she is. Instead, Violet kicks her knee up into Paige’s side. She grits her teeth when she hears a bone snap. Paige doesn’t hesitate to fight back.

They throw punches at each other over and over again, but Violet doesn’t give in. She’s running out of energy and her bones aren’t healing as fast as Paige is breaking them.

“Give it up,” Paige grunts. “What are you, Violet?”

Paige manages to swing her legs over either side of Violet’s torso. She pins Violet’s arms over her head with one arm, and presses the knife to her throat with the other.

“Alright, alright!” Violet chokes out. “I’m a kanima, Paige, okay?!”

“Why would you keep me around? You were a kanima this whole time and you kept a _werewolf_ by your side?”

A single tear runs down Violet’s cheek, but she doesn’t answer Paige.

“Why did you do it, Violet!?” Paige is hysterical now.

The knife presses into Violet’s skin and a row of scales appear instantly. Paige grips Violet’s hands tighter as she starts crying. Suddenly, Paige’s muscles spasm. Her right hand jerks forward into Violet’s neck and blood begins to spurt from the wound.

Violet’s eyes grow wide as she feels the pain surround her neck. Her breaths become short and she wonders how long she has left.

Panic sets in and Paige realizes what she’s done. She removes the blade from Violet’s neck and runs to the kitchen to grab tea towel. When she returns, Violet’s hands are wrapped around the wound in an attempt to compress it.

“I’m so sorry,” Paige whimpers as she presses the fabric around the wound. The blood keeps pouring.

Violet knows that she’s going to die.

“I did it because -” She stops to cough, but it only makes the pain worse. “Because I love -”

Paige’s tears mix with Violet’s blood.

“Because I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
